Amuto Story: Plant Doll
by Fukuyama Frost Sakura
Summary: A rich but lonely violinist finds a nameless shop. What does it sell? What kind of meeting will take place in that store. Sorry not good with summaries.(Got the idea from this manga called 'Plant Doll'.)
1. Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

~Normal POV~

There was a handsome young man with beautiful midnight blue hair, matching the color of his eyes. At the age of 21, he became known famous for being a prodigy with his violin. He became very rich, receiving anything and everything that he ever wanted. But, even with all the fame and fortune, there was still one thing he ever wanted, do you know what it is?


	2. The Nameless Store

Chapter 1

~Normal POV~

The young man wandered around town during nightfall, hoping to forget the lonely ache growing deep inside his heart. As he was walking, he came upon a unique store. That store had no name but shown a beautiful doll on display. The doll was as tall as a 7-9 year old. She had long silky hair, a beautiful face that appeared to be mature yet child-like. Curiosity got the best of him as he entered the shop.

~Ikuto POV~

"Ara, it looks like I have a guest." I heard a voice say as I entered the shop. I looked around the shop to see that there were various of dolls that were equally beautiful to the one that I have seen at the display window. My eyes stopped wondering when a blond haired man walked into view. He wore a traditional dragon print Chinese clothing.

"Hello, welcome to my little store. My name is Tsukasa." He greeted as he held a hand out to me. I returned the greeting by shaking his hand and replying "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Ahhh, the famous violinist. I'm honored to have you here in my shop. Would you care for a cup of tea?" he offered, smiling.

"No thank you. But I would like to have a look around in this shop of your, if that is ok." I asked. He replied with a yes and started to led me into the deeper part of the store. As we walked, I notice a certain doll sitting on a vintage sofa. I made my way to the doll and was awe-stricken She had beautiful waist length, straight pink hair; soft porcelain skin and long eyelashes [a/n: her eyes are closed]. She was wearing a 4 layered kimono. It was layered (in-out) green, blue, yellow, and red. Around her neck hung a beautiful lock. Once I was at a close enough distance from her, I kneeled down so that I was of eye level with her. Suddenly, I saw that her eyes were slowly opening, revealing two wonderful honey orbs. She then stared into my eyes like she was trying to search for something in them. After a moment, her emotionless face broke out into a bright smile, making my aching heart fill up with warmth and utter happiness.

'An angel.' I thought as I felt a small smile appear on my face. Then I heard footsteps coming towards us and a voice saying, "Oh my, how strange. It seems that this little one has taken a liking to you." I turned my head and looked up to see the owner's face emit an amused face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking confused as I stood up. The owner took a glance at the doll before turning his gaze back to me. With a small smile, he started explaining, "These little ones are very finicky. If they are to find a customer they like, they won't so much as to look at another customer." he ended with a long sigh.

I looked at him shocked. After the shock wore out, I looked back down to the little angel to see that she was now hugging me with her arms around my hip. She noticed me staring at her and shone me with another one of her beautiful smile. I gave her a small smile in return and turned my attention back to the owner with a determined look on my face.

"I'll take her."


	3. New Home

**Me: Hi Minna! it's Sakura here! for those who read and reviewed for my story thank you! here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. (first time writing a story.) Oh! And I make it a mission to make sure that you guys get a new chapter every week (1 per week.).**

* * *

-Start of Recap-

"I'll take her."

-End of Recap-

~Ikuto POV~

After I said that, the owner just stood there, staring at me emotionless. A few seconds later, his face broke out into a big smile. "Alright then! As for the price of the food, clothes, bath oil, basic cosmetics… what else is there…?" I just stood there, watching him as he wrote down all the prices for the daily necessities. After he finished, he showed me the total price. I checked the price and felt my eyes pop out of my eye sockets.

"WHA! WHY SO MUCH!" I yelled out.

"Because, these are made especially for the little ones. They must be fed milk three times a day and a sugar cookie once a day. The sugar cookies will act as a fertilizer and will help maintain a healthy glow. But they must be fed nothing more nothing less." The owner explained while shining an _I-don't-know-anything_ smile.

'A demon…' I thought as I sweatdropped.

My wondering thoughts got interrupted as I felt a tug from the bottom of my shirt. I looked down to see the pink angel stating up at me with a worried look plastered on her face. My heart throbbed in pain as she continued to look at me. I quickly gave her a small smile, getting her to relax her expression but still had a look of worry through her eyes. I turned my attention back to the owner and sighed, asking "How much again?"

Shining a victorious smile, the owner happily gave me the receipt. I took a peek at the amount of numbers and huffed another long sigh. 'Even though I'm rich, this is still a large sum of money…' I thought.

After a while, the procedure finished and I was able to go back home. The owner was kind enough to drive me and my angel back home. We finally made it to my house and proceeded to put all the necessities into the house. [a/n: the house is just a two-story house. Rich or not, Ikuto doesn't like to spend money on things that seem too much.] As I was picking up a box the owner interjected, saying "Why don't you carry her into the house. After all, the greatest nourishment for a plant doll is nothing but love. Oh, and don't worry about the stuff I shall make sure that it is all brought into the house." He said.

'Love…' I quietly picked up the pink angel and carried her into the house. When I walked into the house, I was shocked to see that all the stuff was inside my house in the living room. I turned my head to the owner with the _How'd-you-do-that_ look on my face. He replied, "Magic." and chuckled. "Here is my number for when you want to make more purchases or for when you run into some problems." He said while handing the card to the girl as I was still carrying her.

"Thank you." I said. The man bowed, said his farewell and left, leaving me and the angel alone. I set her down onto the couch and put my violin case on top of the dining table. I then heard a loud growl and turned around to see her staring at her stomach. I let out a small chuckle and walked up to her asking "Hungry?" in return, she nodded her head.

I made my way to the kitchen with her trotting down behind me. After I finished heating the milk, I poured it into a small teacup, sat her down once again on the couch and handed her the milk along with a sugar cookie. Once I gave her the milk, she took a small sip of it. Satisfied of the drink, she looked up to me and showed me a cute _yummy_ look on her face. A smile made its way to my face and laughed as I saw her chug the rest of the milk down. I poured more into the cup allowing her to drink more. I set the kettle down on the coffee table and walked back to the kitchen and made myself ramen. Setting the bowl on the dining table, I sat down, about to eat when I heard the doorbell ringing.

I let out a heavy sigh and made my way to the door. As I was getting closer to the door, I heard a loud laughter and scolding. I shook my head, knowing who was behind the door. Once I got to the door and opened it, I was immediately tackled to the ground. I grunted and looked to see that it was my younger sister and standing, not bothering to help me was her boyfriend and my best friend.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Visitors and a New Name

_**It seems that I have to take back my 'update every sunday' to 'update as much as I can'... Sigh... i can never be able to balance school with my writing... sob. Anyways! chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it!**_

_**Oh! I forgot to do this in the other chapters too! Disclaimers! I do not own Shugo Chara. **_

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Ikuto! I missed you sooooo much!" his little sister squealed, pulling Ikuto into a tighter hug.

"U-Utau… I can't… breathe…" Ikuto huffed out while struggling to get air. Utau noticed this and quickly let go "Oops, sorry." She said sheepishly. The two got off the floor and turned to the red-brown haired teen.

"Good to see you again, bro! Thought you would have died there for a second!" The boy said cheerfully while patting (more like slapping) Ikuto in the back.

"Ow! Dude my back!" Ikuto screamed as he tried to balance himself from the intense back slapping. "Kukai, you're going to kill my brother!" Utau scolded, hitting Kukai's head. He stopped and rubbed the part that was hit, saying "My bad."

Ikuto then composed himself and asked the two "Do you guys want to come in or just stand in front of the doorway and hit-choke me to death?" The couple stared at each other and shrugged, replying "In." Ikuto moved out of the way so that the couple were able to walk in. once they made their way to the living room, they were shocked (excluding Ikuto) to see a little girl sitting down on the sofa, happily drinking her drink, not noticing that there were visitors. They then turned to Ikuto and bombarded him with questions.

"Why do you have a little girl in your house?!"

"Did you kidnap her?"

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Where did you find her?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut up!" Ikuto yelled, annoyed by the questions. "She's a plant doll. I came upon a shop that sells plant dolls." He explained as he made his way to the little girl, whose attention was now towards the two crazy people in front of her. The couple's mouths formed a big 'O' and bobbed their heads, understanding what's going on. They then made their way to where Ikuto and the plant doll sat. The doll finished the last of her drink and set the teacup on the coffee table. She then hopped off the sofa and went to sit on top of Ikuto's lap, shining another one of her smile to him in the process. He let out a small chuckle and ruffled her hair once she sat down.

While the two went off into their own little world, they left the other pair sitting across from them dumbfounded. After a few moments, Utau was the first one to snap out of it and say "This is the first time I've seen him show a genuine smile and be gentle to anyone besides the family… And there are times when he distances himself from us…" with a look of awe plastered on her face. The couple then saw the little one look their way and quickly pulled out an awkward smile. The girl tilted her head to the side before giving them a smile, which radiance is equal to the one she gives to Ikuto. The couple felt their smile turn to a more relaxed smile.

A sudden thought came to Kukai as he asked Ikuto "What's her name anyways?"

Ikuto froze "I don't know. The owner said that I had to come up with one but I never really gave it a thought…What do you guys think that I should name her?" Then trio were then set on coming up with a name for the little one.

U: "Dia?"

K: "Pinky." *Smack* "Ow!"

I: "Ichigo?"

U: "Hime…"

K: "I still think that Pinky is a good name…" *SMACK* "OW!"

Ikuto sighed. 'Thinking up a name is harder than I thought it would have been…' he said internally. He turned his attention to the girl and spotted the lock that was hanging around her neck. His eyes went wide as he was able to figure out what name would suit her. "Amulet…" he whispered.

"What?' the couple questioned simultaneously.

"Could not hear you bro." Kukai said.

"Her name. Amulet… What do you think?" Ikuto asked the little girl. She put on a thinking face for a moment before nodding her head vigorously with a smile so big that her cheeks had a tint of pink on them. She then brought the midnight haired man into a tight hug.

"Aww, it looks like she likes her new name." Utau cooed. "It's decided then! Her name is now Amulet! Still feel like Pinky's a good name though…" Kukai mumbled the last part.

The siblings shook their heads, sighing.

* * *

_** If any one has an idea on how to continue the story, then please give me the ideas. I am already running out of them. T _ T **_

_**Please Read n' Review!**_


	5. A Peaceful Goodnight

_**HI Minna!  
Really sorry about the late update! School's cornering me with homework.  
I'm also going on a 7 days trip to visit my sister in Boston so no story for a while after this.  
...I'm sorry. The chapter is also very late minute so it won't be as good as I wanted for it to be.  
Hope you like it anyways!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Shugo Chara.**_

* * *

~Ikuto POV~

"Looks like it's time for us to leave." My younger sister said, getting up from the couch. I checked the clock and saw that it was past noon. 'I really should get to bed soon…' I thought as I sweatdropped. I looked down to Amu who was still sitting on my lap sleeping peacefully. Hoping not to wake her up, I got up slowly, and put Amu on to the bigger couch. I then lead my sister and her boyfriend to the entryway.

"Why did you guys even bother to come over anyways?" I asked lazily.

"Do I need a reason to visit my brother?" Utau questioned back.

"I always need a reason when it comes to you." I retorted. "Meanie." She pouted.

"Ah." Kukai voiced. Me and Utau turned to him with a questioning look. "That's right, me and Utau came here to tell you about the wedding." Did I forget to mention that these two are getting married?

Utau's eyes widen with a dawn of realization and screamed. "Ah! I forgot about that! Damn it Ikuto, because you got a plant doll I forgot all about my wedding!"

"SHH! Baka, Amu's still asleep!" I yelled in a whispering voice (if that's possible). Utau quickly covered her and gave me a deadly glare. I signed, turning my attention back to Kukai "When and where is it going to be at?"

"… Uhhh, forgot." He replied with a goofy grin. I face palmed, shaking my head "I knew you were going to say that."

"Doesn't matter anyways, here's the invitation. Oh and make sure you bring Amu along with you." My sister told me as she left my house, dragging Kukai along. "See ya at the wedding!" My best friend waved, not minding that he was being dragged away.

I closed the door and headed to the bathroom and got ready for bed. "That's right, I need to get her ready for bed too." I got her nightgown and made my way to the living room where Amu was. "A-m-u, wake up…" I shook her softly. I saw her eyes slowly opened, she then sat up drowsily and gave me a tired yawn.

"Do you think you can change into your nightgown?" I asked quietly, blushing a bit, not wanting to embarrass myself while changing her. Getting the message, she let out a small giggle and nodded her head. Relieved, I took her to the bedroom to change so she can herself. "Here are your clothes; I'll be waiting outside if you need me." I gave her the gown and walked out the door.

I took this time to look at the invitation, given to me by my sister. I opened the letter and slid out the card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_Utau & Kukai's Wedding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Where? : Luxury Cubic Resort, Thailand _

_When? : June 18_

_For more info please call the couple. . . (Don't bother)_

I sweatdropped at the simplicity of it all. 'That's all?' I thought to myself. At that moment, I heard the door opening. I turned to Amu and saw that she was able to get dressed almost perfectly, the problem was that it was on backwards. I coughed a small chuckle and crouched down to eye level with Amu, "Great job! Except that it's on backwards." I told her, helping her with the gown without taking it off.

We then went back into the bedroom; I got a hairbrush and started to brush Amu's hair till it was soft is silky. With a huff of satisfaction I set the hairbrush on the side drawer and laid Amu on the queen-sized bed then covering her with the soft blanket. Once I knew that she was comfortable I got up to go to the living room to sleep but felt small hands grasping mine, pulling me back on to the bed. I looked at Amu and saw that her lips had formed into a small frown. She stared back into my eyes as if it's saying 'Do you expect me to let you sleep on the couch?'

I heaved a sigh and said "Fine, fine. I'll sleep here, don't look at like that." Her frown instantly turned into a smile, tackling and bringing me into a tight hug. I smile a bit and hugged back. I pulled the covers over us and shifted a bit so that it wouldn't be as uncomfortable for us. I turned to Amu and told her "Goodnight Amu." She giggled softly and gave me a small peck on the cheek before she let sleep take over her.

~Normal POV~

Ikuto then softly held Amu's hand while looking at the sleeping face in front of him. 'How warm…' he thought, tracing his thumb on the back of her palm. Slowly but surely, he let his eyes close, falling into a relaxing and comfortable slumber. Something he felt that he has not done in a long, long time.


	6. A Troublesome Bath and a Problem Brews

**Hi! I am back!  
Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school giving me a mountain of HW to do. even on days where I have no homework, I am either to lazy or that I was on writers block. But I am here now! And I must say that this is the longest chapter that I have ever done. Hope you like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer! I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!... Sob**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Ikuto slowly woke up as he felt small hands shaking him softly. With a long yawn, he opened his eyes feeling blinded by the bright light that was beaming from the window. He then turned to the one who awoken him from his slumber and saw little Amu sitting on top of the sheets with a smile on her face as she noticed that Ikuto's eyes were now open. A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard a loud growl from her stomach.

"Someone's hungry huh?" Ikuto teased. Amu pouted and pointed to her stomach, showing that she wanted to be fed right now. Ikuto looked at the clock to see that it was 10am. Feeling fully awake, Ikuto got out of bed with Amu trotting along behind him. Soon enough, he was able to get Amu her drink and cookies, along with his own breakfast.

'That reminds me, this is the first in a long time since I ate with someone…' Ikuto thought as he munched his meal away.

After they finished eating, they then headed towards the bathroom to wash up. But at that moment, Ikuto then remembered something and slightly blushed at the thought. He then made his way to the phone and called his little sister.

~Ikuto POV~

_"Ring…Ring…Ring… Hello." _

"Utau, I have a problem…"

_"Problem? And your actually coming to me for help? …Who are you and what did you do to Ikuto?!"_

"Shut up. I need to get Amu bathed and I can't do that because… she a girl…"

_"…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY-HAHAHA! TO THINK THAT I WOULD HEAR THAT FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU! THIS IS GOLD! COMEDY GOLD! Damn it, my stomach hurts! Ahahahaha! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" _

I felt a small blush coloring my cheeks and a red pulse pop out on the side of my head as I held myself back from going to her house to shut her up. I felt Amu tugging the hem of my shirt; I turned my attention away from my exploding sister and looked at Amu to see that she had a confused yet amused look plastered onto her cute little face.

_"O-o-k… ahaha… I'll be-HA-there in a f-few min-min-minutesssahahahahahahaha!_

I quickly hung up the phone, immediately regretting on asking her for help. While trying to calm myself down, I heard giggles and meows coming from the living. I made my way to the source of the noises and saw Amu together with my pet cat Yoru. Yoru was currently licking Amu's face as if it was covered with tuna. The sound of Amu's giggles sounded like an angel, I thought to myself, smiling. I left the two alone to play, and started to go through the stuff that I bought the day before yesterday at the shop. While going through the boxes of purchases, I was able to find a fresh set of clothes for her, along with accessories, food, and a lot of freebies that I was able to get from the man.

I then heard the doorbell ringing, 'Must be Utau.' I thought, as I made my way to the door. I opened the door to be greeted by a green-eyed blondie.

"Ohayo, Ikuto-san. I must say that you are up early today_-desu_." She said, giggling.

"Ah. Suu, great timing. Do you time you can give Amu a bath?" I asked her. By the way, Suu is a maid that Utau hired, knowing that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself. That is the one good thing about having a little sister who had an over obsessive brother-complex.

"Amu? Who is that_-desu_?" she asked. I lead her into the house and to where Amu was at. The moment Suu laid eyes on Amu, she had turned back to me as she is now on Kira (Sparkle)-mode.

"Ma! Ikuto-san, she is a very adorable plant doll_-desu_! The two of you must be so happy to have found each other_-desu_! Her bright, long, shiny pink hair! Big beautiful honey orbs! She is just so-MOOEEEEE!

I sweatdropped at Suu's reaction as she cooed Amu. Not knowing what to do, Amu just shined a big smile, making Suu almost faint from it.

"It looks like she got Suu too huh. That is one powerful little dolly you got Ikuto." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Utau staring at the scene in front of her with an amused smirk.

Suu then noticed that Utau was here and greeted "Ara, Ohayo Utau-san." Not once letting go of Amu, whom she now had in her grasp.

"Uhh… girls? Amu. Wash." I shooed them into the bathroom. Before I closed the door on them, I heard my sister announce "Ah! Ikuto! By the way, I told everyone to come over to your house today!"

"Wha-Why?!" I whined, not wanting others to invade my home.

"Cuz' I said so." She retaliated through the door.

I huffed a long sigh and dragged myself to the couch, falling down with a loud plop. I looked up as I heard a soft meow and looked to see that Yoru was lying down next to me. I started to pet Yoru, earning a long purr from him. At that moment I heard loud noises coming from the bathroom.

"…it. Get… Tub now… make you!"

"BAM!"

"Oh my! Utau-san!..."

I sweatdropped at all the sounds the girls made. "I'm glad that isn't me in there."

~Utau POV~

_-After the bath-_

"It was like putting a cat in water…" I murmured softly, trying to catch my breath.

"Ahaha, at least we were able to wash her_-desu._" Suu said while putting Amu in a fresh new set of clothes. I thought back to went we tried to put Amu in to thewater.

_+Flashback+_

_"The water is completely harmless. It's not going to eat you-desu." Suu tried to reassure the scared little girl as both she and I inched forward for Amu. But that just made her cower further away from the bathtub. _

_"Oh dear…" Suu murmured. "Of course she would after hearing the 'eat you' part of your sentence!" I screamed. "That's it! Get into the tub before I make you!" I lunged for Amu, who in return dodged, making me face-plant to the wall. _

_"Oh my! Utau-san! Are you alright-desu?" I felt an angry mark pop onto my head as I got back to my feet. "Oh-ho, are you trying to pick a fight with me? Well to bad, you picked the wrong person."_

_+End Flashback+_

"There! Now you're all cute and adorable_-desu_!" Suu squealed, squeezing the life out of the child.

"No way I'm ever washing this chick again." I walk out the door to see my brother looking at me with a '_What-Happened?' _look.

He shook his head, but smiled when Amu ran up and pounced him, clutching on to his as though her life depended on it. He rubbed her back as he said "Aww, was the demon scary for you?" he looked at me smirking.

"I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT!" I screamed, fire flaming out of my mouth.

I heard Ikuto laughing but quickly stop and ask me "Now tell me, why did you have everyone come over to my house?"

" Because, I have a problem that's coming to my wedding." I answered bluntly.

* * *

**Oh no! Something's going to happen! And I have no idea WHAT it's going to be. Help me!  
Who or what should the problem be. If who then who should it be? Tadase?(sorry Tadase fans) Kozumi? An OC? Who?Who?Who?!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Emergency (Wedding) Meeting

_**Hello People! I am back! Lately, I have been getting lazier with my fanfics (more like forgetting about it) as i have been getting more and more into "Dramatical Murder". [Noiz is just too hot and sexy. *drools*] Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! I have been getting less and less creative with my writing...**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Shugo Chara... *Sigh***_

* * *

~Utau POV~

"… A problem? What problem is there that you can't handle?" I heard my brother say, annoyed by the fact that more people are coming over to his house.

"Shut up and wait for everyone, theeennnn I will tell you." I said back. After a while, the whole crew came over. And being the loud bunch they are, irritated my brother even more. As everyone walked into the house they spotted Amu and immediately shooting questions at us.

Kairi: "A-A-A little girl?!" screaming frantically

Yaya: "Awwww! Isn't she cute!" she cooed

Nagi: "I never knew you were this kind of person Ikuto." He said in a half-joking voice, smirking.

Rima: "I like her."

Ikuto groaned irritably, rubbing his temples, not wanting to repeat what he had explained to us before. And being the 'kind' little sister I am, I explained to everyone the story, with some exaggeration of course.

**_`After explanation with a bit (a lot) of bickering` _******

~Normal POV~

"O-oh. That's how it was." Kairi sighed in relief. Everyone one was gathered in the living room while Amu was in the bedroom taking a nap.

"So? Why did you call us here?" Rima asked bluntly. "Rima-chan…" Nagi sweatdropped at his girlfriend.

"As I have said before to dear Ikuto, I have a problem." Utau replied with a serious face.

"I really don't see it as a problem." Kukai said, earning a hit from his soon-to-be wife. "That's because you are a GUY!" Utau screamed.

"Calm yourself sis. You sound like a pregnant woman going through mood swings." Ikuto said, ears hurting from is little sister's loud screams.

"That's because I am/she is." Kukai and Utau said simultaneously. At that moment, the entire room froze. Moments later, after they became unfrozen, the whole room yelled/screamed/squealed.

"Con-congratulations Hoshina-san!" Kairi stuttered out.

"Yay! A new baby for me to play with!" Yaya squealed in joy.

"OOOHHHH! I can think up of new baby food for the baby-desu!" Suu cheered.

"I don't see what the problem is in having a baby coming along." Nagi said smiling away.

"Good luck." Ikuto said as he patted his best friend and soon-to-be in-law on the back while looking at him sympathetically. Being the clueless idiot he was, all Kukai did was look at Ikuto confusingly, saying "What do you mean?"

Rima stared at Utau before trailing her eyes down to her stomach before commenting "You're going to be fat." She deadpanned. Once again the whole room froze, afraid of the reaction that is going to be brought forth from Utau.

Luckily and scarily enough, all Utau did was smile and laugh, making those in the room scared for their lives. Terrified, Nagi asked "…but how is it a problem?"

"BECAUSE! I don't want to be all fat on my wedding! I'll look like a bloated, white… thing!" Utau complained. At that moment did Ikuto snapped.

"Hold on. You called everyone here. To MY house just to complain about a coming baby that's going to fatten you up on the wedding day!?" he yelled

"Yup. Basically." Utau said.

Everyone except for the siblings, who were then glaring at each other and Rima who gave no care in the world thought 'Beware. The fearsome Tsukiyomi sibling smackdown…'

The tense moment was interrupted by a woken little doll, who walked into the living room, followed by Yoru. She then looked up to see the adults fearing away from the Tsukiyomi kids, frightened. Noticing the atmosphere, Amu quickly trotted over to Ikuto and hugged his leg, sending him a sad and worried look. Ikuto looked down and saw Amu's expression, making him feeling a bit guilty in causing the look. He quickly kneeled down to Amu and patted her head.

"Sorry, did we wake you up? Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about." He reassured the child. Amu then gave a small, relieved smile that melted everyone's hearts.

"She-She's soo cute!" Suu cooed as she began to faint.

"I really feel as though that it's a waste to leave her in the hand of kitty boy over there." Rima said, pointing her thumb over to Ikuto, who was walking into the kitchen with Amu to feed her. She then turned to her boyfriend and asked "Can I keep her instead?"

"Ri-Rima…"

"Hello? Wedding problem here!" Utau yelled, directing all attention back to her.

"Like I said, why not just wear those puffy looking dresses?" Kukai told his fiancée.

"Those ball gowns? Ew, no." Utau made a disgusted face.

"Why not have the wedding before your stomach starts to show?" Kairi suggested.

"…True." Utau said after giving it a thought. Leaving the whole room sweatdropping.

"Won't that trouble the other invited guests?" Suu asked.

"Forget them. It's my wedding, not theirs'." The bride said stubbornly.

"Oi, oi. Don't go and start making trouble." Ikuto said as he walked into the living room carrying a cup of milk and snacks that Suu made for the others. "How far are you anyways?" He questioned and giving Amu her drink.

"3 months." Utau answered.

"Why not just get a maternity gown?" Nagi suggested.

Utau then stared at him as if he was god. "Why didn't I think of that." She said as she stood up abruptly. She then grabbed Kukai and headed for the door.

"Let's go." She said.

"Ah! Yaya wants to help pick a dress! Let's go Kairi!" Yaya cheered as she grabbed Kairi by the hand and dragging him whole following Utau.

"Yaya-san!" Kairi flustered. "It's Yaya! Just Yaya!" She scolded back.

Before Utau headed out the door, she turned to Ikuto and asked (not) "By the way, I still need a flower girl so let my borrow Amu for a bit! Yes? Ok? Thanks!" not waiting for an answer, Utau quickly left the house with the others.

"Wait! Utau! What do you mean 'borrow'?! Oi!" Ikuto yelled out as his sister left the house. Tired, he then plopped down onto the sofa, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving now that everyone else left." Rima said as she also headed for the door.

"Sorry for the sudden visit." Nagi said apologetically, noticing how tired his friend was.

"No problem." Ikuto murmured .

"I already made your lunch and dinner so make sure you eat this time-desu." Suu ordered, mentioning that she had to meet up with someone.

"See you soon Amu-chan." Suu waved to the child, receiving a smile and a wave back.

"KYAAA! Kawaii-desu!" Suu squealed.

Once everyone left, Ikuto check the time to see that it was already afternoon. "They sure can take a lot out of a person." He said to himself. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Amu opening and closing her mouth as if to say something. Fully awake now, Ikuto bolted up and kneeled down to Amu.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" He asked hoping to hear her first word(s).

"A-a-a-" Amu started.

* * *

_**Ha-ha! I left you guys hanging!... Did I? I hope I did. Anyways! Will Amu finally say her first words? If so then what? As always I am leaving ideas open so feel free to tell me anything!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
